


In Case of Emergency, Push This Button

by iwritesomestuffsometimes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, Interns & Internships, Irondad, Message From The Dead, Might As Well Make This A Month Of Angst, Prerecorded Message, Suicidal Thoughts, slightly darker themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritesomestuffsometimes/pseuds/iwritesomestuffsometimes
Summary: Day 7 is Bright
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	In Case of Emergency, Push This Button

When Peter first became Spider-Man, he lost his Uncle Ben. When Peter was five, he lost his parents. And when he was 17 years old, he lost his mentor, Tony Stark. Where the rest of the world lost Iron Man, a hero, Peter lost a friend. By that point, he had been part of the family. He had met May, met Ned, gave him advice on MJ. So well the rest of the world mourned for an idol, he mourned for family. But it felt wrong for him to grieve when there were so many people who deserved to more than him. Pepper lost her husband after all. Morgan lost her dad. And where did a 17-year-old from Queens fit into their family dynamic? Answer he didn't. Plus he couldn't grieve. He had to be Spider-Man. He had to make sure no one else died on his watch, no one else would suffer and no one would feel the way he did. It was a perfect plan. Except for one hitch. His family. They could see him running himself ragged and it didn't take too long before Aunt May took the suit away. But she could ground him, lock him up, take his suit, he was still Spider-Man. And right now, Spider-Man was perched on a roof, fighting the voice that said to just jump. He could always catch himself, and at this point, adrenaline was the only thing he felt. So he wasn't planning on jumping to die, only jumping to live. But Aunt May couldn't see the difference. 

"I thought I would find you up here." 

Peter was surprised to see Pepper, still dressed in work clothes, a rumpled suit jacket draped over her shoulders to protect her from the snow. Mr. Stark's jacket, to be exact. 

"Isn't it a bit cold? I know you're a superhero but that doesn't mean you have to suffer." 

Peter nodded his head, too tired to form words. Pepper crossed the roof and sat on the ledge next to him. 

"Tony was like that too you know. He would push himself to the brink if it meant one more person would be saved. He almost died too many times to count. I almost killed him once. Did he ever tell you that story?" 

Peter shook his head. 

"Well, it's funny. I'll tell you one day. But I came out here to give you this." She handed him a simple grey circle with a smaller red circle. Written in Tony's handwriting across the top was _In case of emergency press the button._ And on the back, _For Peter Parker._ Pepper stood up and started walking away. 

"And Peter, you know you're always welcome with us. If you want to, stop by after you listen to that. We all miss you." 

Peter didn't fully listen until after she was gone because he couldn't stop shaking. This was made just for him. Tony Stark had left him something. He clicked the button, hoping for a miracle. Instead, he got Tony's face. 

_Hey underoos, I'm making you this because the hero life is dangerous and you never know what might happen. I figured I'd pass some tips and tricks on. Tip number 1, always make sure you have a way to pee. Oh also, this is in Germany. You just kicked some serious ass at an airport. I'm sorry to ditch you but I will be back. You're currently passed out on the couch. You sure are young kiddo."_

Peter had to hold back tears at the sight of his face. He still looked alive. Like anyone could hold him.

_I'm back. Did you miss me? This is after the Vulture. Now I didn't tell you kiddo but I am proud of you. And really really worried. I guess I forget just how dangerous this can be. I always thought you know, I would retire and you would swing by during your MIT days whilst still helping. I could build things for you but you wouldn't need me anymore. I hope you would still visit though._

"I would have Mr. Stark. I really would have." 

_Hey buddy. This has been rough. I wanted to record something for you. While I was in space that was. But you had just dusted away. It was supposed to be me first. That was the plan but I promise I'll figure something out. This won't be the end. I'm Iron Man. Of course I can figure this out._

It went on and on. He had made an entry for him every single day of the five years he had been gone. 1828 messages. And at the end of it. 

_I've figured it out. I can finally save you. Actually it was Scott's idea. You know Ant-Man. Anyway I basically invented time travel. No biggie. Of course, I'll explain all of this to you when we get you back. But here's the thing. I might not make it back. This is a risky chance but it's the only one we got. So I'm going to risk it. If I don't make it back, Morgan can explain it to you. She was there. And Peter, you're a hero and a damned good one. I'm proud of you and I wish we got more time. But you're a bright light kiddo. You're a good guy through and through. And it's gonna be hard but learn to lean on people. I never could. But you're going to be the best of us. So let some people in. They may have lost me but they can still have you. So no isolating yourself. Go out party hard be a teenager. I love you._

Peter didn't know how long he sat on the roof crying but finally he stood up. And Pepper was right. He was welcome with them. After all, they had all lost Tony but they hadn't lost each other. 


End file.
